


Full of Q and Fury - A Thin Line Between Love and Hate

by Yamiswift



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiswift/pseuds/Yamiswift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the Qcard big bang. Inspired by 'Full of Q and Fury' by inklingdeco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Q and Fury - A Thin Line Between Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full of Q and Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750405) by [inklingdeco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklingdeco/pseuds/inklingdeco). 



 


End file.
